disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nocturn-Owlette!
'Nocturn-Owlette! '''is the 55th episode of Season 14. Summary A magical nocturnal owl called a Nocturnowl is captured by Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos so they can force it to be their new spy, and now, Owlette and Snowdrop must save it with their amazing owl powers. Plot The episode begins at nighttime where at Amaya's house, Amaya was wide awake watching the night sky while her bird pets, Snowdrop the snowy owl, Birdie the red pigeon, and Sparkly the Cheep are asleep. Just then, Snowdrop wakes up to find her owner out of bed and flies to her and asks why she wasn't in bed yet. Turning to Snowdrop, Amaya explains to her that she is waiting to see the legendary Nocturnowl, which is a magical nocturnal owl with wings that are the color of the night sky and have sparkles all over it's body like stars. Snowdrop was amazed but she also reminds Amaya that the Nocturnowl has that kind of color and pattern to blend in the sky so it might be a little hard for Amaya to spot it. However, Amaya was determined to see it, even though she will have to stay up all night to see it. Shrugging, Snowdrop flies back to her hollow treehouse to sleep as Amaya continued to stare into the night sky to search for the Nocturnowl. After three more hours, Amaya felt her eyelids droop but she did her best to keep them open but it still wasn't easy as she was about to drift off to sleep. But just as she was about to snooze, a noise woke her and her bird pets up as they flew to the window to join their owner and find that out flying in the sky was... the Noctunowl, and also something else, but it wasn't a good thing when Amaya spots two Ninjalinos throwing a giant net over the Nocturnowl and then, it was trapped! Worriedly, Amaya runs to grab her walkie-talkie and call the boys that the Nocturnowl is captured by Night Ninja's Ninjalinos! Connor, Greg, and even Captain Jake with his spyglass, spotted them taking the Nocturnowl away as Amaya saw it struggling to get free and the PJ Masks decide to stop Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos from doing whatever they were gonna do with the Nocturnowl! After they transformed, Owlette selects the Owl Glider and she and the boys went up to her HQ room to hop into it, fasten their seatbelts, and off they went! Later, at the forest, the Ninjalinos have locked the Nocturnowl into a giant bird cage as Night Ninja walks out of the shadows to congratulate his minions for capturing the Nocturnowl so he could make it into his new spy. But just as he was about to force it, the PJ Masks arrived to stop him from doing so! Villain Motives * Night Ninja: To make a spy out of the Nocturnowl Trivia Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 14 Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Snowdrop Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 14 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Snowdrop images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Pet images Category:Flying images